yugiohfannonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yu gi oh! Primal Monsters Cap.6 ¡¿Marcus como Profesor?!
(1 hora despues de la 2da aparición de Horakty) Marcus:Cof, Cof. (Aparece alguien encapuchado con una botella con un liquido azul) ???:Toma. (Marcus se toma el liquido) Marcus:¡Puaj!, sabe como a piedra. ???:¿Acaso as lamido una piedra? Marcus:... Marcus:Un momento... ¿¡¡Oheina!!? Oheina:Si, lamento haber sido malo contigo antes. Marcus:¿Estas enfermo?¿Tienes fiebre? Oheina:¡No! Marcus:Es que no te creo ¿y por que me ayudas? Oheina:Me tengo que ir adios. Marcus:¿Estoy delirando? (En la mañana) Marcus:Pa' me das dinero para... Marcus:(¿Donde esta mi padre?) Marcus:(Talvez este en el salón) (Ya en el salón) Marcus:(Tampoco esta y... ¿por que me miran todos?) Estudiante Ra A.:¿Vas a dar las clases? (Marcus mira a todos lados) Marcus:¿Me hablan a mi? Estudiante Ra A.:Si Marcus:Pero... yo no soy profesor. Estudiante Ra A.:Pero contagiaste a la mitad de la Academia por lo que tu eres el profesor. Marcus:Esperen, vuelvo pronto. Estudiante Ra A.:¿No va a volver cierto? Estudiante Slifer R.:No Oheina:(Volvera) (En enfermeria) Marcus:Uf,uf,uf. Marcus:¿Pa' estas bien? Marcus Yuki:Cof,cof, mas o menos. Marcus:¿Es verdad que yo soy el profesor ahora? Marcus Yuki:Enfermaste a toda la familia por lo que tu eres el profesor. Marcus:Ok. (Denuevo en el salón) Marcus:Ehhhh... Oheina:Di algo. Marcus:No se me ocurre nada. Oheina:Habla de los Primigenios. Marcus:Ok Marcus:Ehh... Bien, hoy hablaremos de los Monstruos Primigenios... Marcus:Hace muchos años los Monstruos Primigenios eran los monstruos mas fuertes... Estudiante Ra A.:¿Como hace cuanto tiempo? Marcus:En el tiempo del Faraón Atem. Estudiante Ra A.:Ok Marcus:Ehhh... Fueron encerrados en un cofre por un largo tiempo hasta que alguien los robo, pero olvido robar uno. Oheina:¿Y quien los robo? Marcus:Se dice que fuerón muchas personas pero no estoy seguro... Oheina:Ok Marcus:Ehhh... Oheina:¿Y cual olvido robar? Marcus:Crei que ya lo sabias. Oheina:Pues no. Marcus:Chikara, el caballero legendario. Oheina:Ok. Marcus:Miren aqui estaaa... Marcus:¡¡¡No esta!!! (Debo buscarlo despues, estoy dando clases) Estudiante Ra A.:¿Y como se invocan? Marcus:Bueno...(Como lo explico...) es muy parecido a los Xyz. Estudiante Ra A.:¿Pero no igual? Marcus:Si, porque los requisitos son monstruos con un efecto determinado. Oheina:¿A que te refieres? Marcus:Bueno, Chikara, el Caballero Legendario nececita monstruos cuyo efecto aumente el ATK o DEF de un monstruo. Oheina:¿Y no sirven las cartas Magicas? Marcus:No, no sirven Estudiante Ra A.:¿Y las Trampas? Marcus:Tampoco Oheina:¿Y eso es todo? Marcus:Creo que si. (Tocan la campana para la salida) Oheina:¿Tenemos un Duelo? Marcus:Talvez mañana, tengo cosas que hacer. Oheina:Ok, adios. Marcus:(No e visto a Kawai hoy, que raro) (Marcus se pone unos audifonos) Enfermera:Ehh... Marcus. Marcus:All this time I can't believe I couldn't see ,kept in the dark but you were there in front of me ,I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems ,got to open my eyes to everything ,without a thought without a voice without a soul ,don't let me,die here ,there must be something more ,bring me to life. Enfermera:¡¡¡Marcus!!! Marcus:Wake me up ,Wake me up inside ,I can’t wake up ,Wake me up inside ,Save me ,call my name and save me from the dark ,Wake me up ,bid my blood to run ,I can’t wake up ,before I come undone ,Save me ,save me from the nothing I’ve become ,Bring me to life ,I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside ,Bring me to life. Enfermera:¡¡¡¡¡Marcus!!!!! Marcus:¿Si? Enfermera:Kawai te llamo, esta en enfermeria. Marcus:¿Y? Enfermera:Bueno... Marcus:How can you see into my eyes like open doors ,leading you down into my core ,where I’ve become so numb ,without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold ,until you find it there and lead it back home. Enfermera:Es tu amiga y... Marcus:Ya voy pero solo porque quiero escuchar musica tranquilo. Enfermera:(Que le habra pasado a Marcus) (En enfermeria) Marcus:(Que raro Kawai tiene un corte muy grande en el braso, y tiene un aura morada... Bueno ese no es mi problema) Marcus:Wake me up Wake me up inside ,I can’t wake up ,Wake me up inside ,Save me ,call my name and save me from the dark ,Wake me up ,bid my blood to run ,I can’t wake up ,before I,come undone ,Save me ,save me from the ,nothing I’ve become... (En casa de Oheina) Tenebre:Marcus es mas frio, quiere decir que ya falta poco ja,ja,ja,ja. FIN Categoría:Episodios